1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display applied with a thin film encapsulation (TFE) structure.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic light emitting element including a hole injection electrode (anode), an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode (cathode).